


That Boy is a Problem

by Scorpius_Kamelot



Category: Persona 5
Genre: M/M, This is why I didn't sleep at 7:30 this morning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 10:51:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14103756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scorpius_Kamelot/pseuds/Scorpius_Kamelot
Summary: I wrote this in an hour after waking up at 7:30 in the morning because my mind decided it was time to write now get the fuck up.I’ve only beat the first palace of the game.Gratuitous smut and I’m not even sorry. Named for the song that inspired it.





	That Boy is a Problem

“You know.. Through all of this, there’s one heart… I still haven’t managed to steal.”

He stiffened. Those words brought tightness to his chest.

Fear? Apprehension?

Arms curled around him from behind. Gripping a hip, resting on the collarbone.

“A-Akira..?”

“Yeah?” Lips ghosted the shell of his ear. Ryuji’s breath hitched.

No.

It wasn’t fear..

It was..

“Relax. You know it’s just me.”

Arousal.

“Yeah.. right..” he stammered, swallowing a hard lump in his throat. Fingers climbed up to his lips and slipped between his teeth. Heat rose to his face as he bit down on the edge of the glove, feeling Akira’s fingers slip out of the fabric. A hot laugh from behind him made his body stir again.

“Damn..”

Akira pulled the glove away, replacing the fabric with flesh. Slowly rubbing against Ryuji’s tongue. Rocking slowly back and forth. Tentative, teasing, pushing his limits. Before the blonde could say anything a second joined and he couldn’t hide the groan that fell out. Akira pressed closer behind him, that grip on his hip pulling Ryuji closer. Lips crawled over his neck. Tasting his skin, the other thief’s tongue sliding over the joint of his shoulder.

When teeth pressed down he groaned again. The fingers became more insistent, pushing in deeper and adding a third. He closed his eyes. Victim, prey to this wicked demon working his way through Ryuji’s body and surely into his chest. His body betrayed him, responding eagerly to every touch, every word.

Fuck.

“You taste great.” Akira hummed, a trail of kisses climbing back up to his ear. The lobe slipped between his lips sending more delightful shivers through the blonde. He whimpered against the fingers, his tongue moving between them and along their lengths as if possessed by something that wasn’t himself. Wanting nothing more than to encourage the one who held him in such rapture.

“Do I, Ryuji?”

A nod.

“Wonderful.”

When the fingers slipped away they moved down over his chest, sliding down over his abdoman before resting between his thighs. Ryuji’s face heated up. There was no denying the teasing had been all too well received. Akira didn’t seem to mind. It was planned, like everything else. He was completely at the other’s mercy and falling right into his trap. His heart would be stolen and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

“Show me.”

The command came as a surprise.

“S-Show.. you?” he stammered.

“Yeah.” Akira chuckled, “That’s what I said wasn’t it?”

Finding his fingers again Ryuji flexed them. His head was spinning. The world around them didn’t feel real. His body alive with such a fire he’d never experienced before and the strength of the other against him and hugging his waist was all that kept his legs from buckling under him. Slowly he managed to find the waistband of his pants, slipping the button out with a thumb and pulling the zipper lower. Dipping a hand in he found the ache of his shaft and pulled it free.

“Dirty boy..”

“Fuck man, it’s not my fault!”

“No, it’s not.” Akira sounded all too pleased with himself. “Now.. comes the next act of our crime scene.”

The hand on his hip shifted down and the second came back up, bare hand gripping Ryuji’s chin and forcing his head to the side. Akira’s mouth covered his own, the kisses burning and hot. Hungry. Feasting off the breath of the blonde against him. His fingers cupping the shaft made Ryuji whimper and press back against the other’s shoulder. Completely, utterly lost in his lust.

His tongue pressed in as the hand stroked up. Teasing against his tongue, sweeping up against every inch it could claim. Ryuji’s thighs trembled, his eyes closing under the force of his mind spinning. It was too much. It was perfect. Every stroke, every squeeze brought him further under Akira’s control until he gripped the heavy fabric behind himself in a desperate effort to stay upright. He couldn’t breathe, smothered by the devil that gripped him.

He gasped when Akira finally pulled back, saliva dripping down his chin. He blushed but paid it no mind, pressing his face into Akira’s neck as he panted and moaned. How the fuck was he so good with his hands..

“Ohh motherfuck..”

“You’re so responsive.. and you’re close, aren’t you?”

A sweet kiss to the cheek.

“Y-Yeah..”

The strokes hastened. He whimpered as Akira squeezed him harder. Ryuuji was lost, the words to beg him not to stop lost in the gasps of need. He seemed to be understood regardless. Akira needed no instruction. Ryuji bit down on all he could reach, the skin of his neck and Akira’s own groan just about made him lose it right there. He found the other’s hand and gripped it, desperate, squeezing, his lifeline as the other took the heart from deep inside him.

“Fuck.. A-Akira…fu..FUCK!”

**BZZT**

**BZZT**

**BZZT**

“What the–”

Ryuuji shot upright.

Alarm.

He grabbed his phone, slapping the screen a few times.

“Shut the fuck up man…”

Silenced. Flopping back in bed the blonde’s head whirled. What the hell was that..? It was one hell of a dream. He flushed. Dream. Right. That’s all it was. It was 0600 and he was in his bedroom.

Well.

That’s one way to start a Sunday.


End file.
